


Колодец

by Strannics



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Instability, Symbolism, Therapy, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Сеанс психотерапии Акито, произошедший вскоре после полученной травмы.





	Колодец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182279) by [Osidiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano). 



> от автора: Написано во время одного из занятий по психологии, на котором обсуждались диссоциативные расстройства. Также это попытка писать в настоящем времени.

 

— Я лягушка на дне колодца, — начинает мальчик, закрывая глаза и закидывая голову назад, к потолку, словно бы в поисках света. — Там темно и холодно. Вода там красная, это кровь.

— С чего ты взял, Акито-кун? — спрашивает женщина, сидящая на стуле напротив. Мальчик же сидит на мягком диване; его ноги свисают вниз, но ступни не касаются пола. Он раскачивает ногами, и ботинки постоянно трутся друг о друга. Его руки опущены, пальцы сжимают ткань ниже бёдер. — Что заставляет тебя думать, что это кровь?

 — Она пахнет кровью, — отвечает он и облизывает губы. — И на вкус такая же. Запах густой, как небо после ливня, и я чувствую её тяжесть на коже.

 Женщина выдерживает паузу, что-то записывая в блокноте, и опускает его на колени.

 — В колодце с тобой есть ещё кто-нибудь?

 Мальчик долго молчит. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и перестаёт раскачивать ногами. Затягивает их на диван и скрещивает под собой. С трудом сглатывает, хмурится, а после наконец-то отвечает:

 — На дне колодца акула. Он очень большой и очень злой. Слишком большой для колодца, наверное, и слишком злой для мира.

 — И что же акула делает в колодце, Акито-кун?

 — Он плавает по кругу. И там много костей, он крошит их своими зубами. Его зубы большие, острые, беспощадные. Когда я смотрю со дна колодца на чистое небо и птиц… Я… Они мне очень нравятся, я про птиц. Вот бы и я мог летать, я бы улетел из колодца куда-нибудь, где безопасно и хорошо.

 Он замолкает, наклоняет голову, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Женщина ничего не говорит. Она ждёт продолжения, и он через мгновение продолжает:

 — Когда я думаю об этом, акула широко открывает пасть. Он проглатывает меня и держит внутри, потому что рук у него нет, а плавники слишком грубые. Акула говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и если я закрою глаза, всё плохое закончится. Он будет оберегать меня и однажды вытащит из колодца.

 — Значит, у него есть план, как вам обоим спастись, Акито-кун?

 Мальчик открывает глаза, моргает из-за света. Глубоко вздыхает, расправляет плечи и повторяет то, что говорили ему.

 — Акула заполнит колодец кровью. Когда кровь поднимется достаточно высоко, он откроет пасть по направлению к небу, и я выпрыгну и научусь летать. А он умрёт в колодце.

 Он громко шмыгает носом, поднимая руку, чтобы вытереть его тыльной стороной запястья. Женщина подаётся вперёд и протягивает руку, но мальчик отстраняется. Он отодвигается дальше и поджимает колени к груди, словно бы в защитном жесте.

 — Я хочу к старшему брату. Не хочу больше разговаривать.

 


End file.
